Wishful Thinking
by Abandoned Works
Summary: Danny has trouble taking care of himself in the Zone. How is he supposed to take of his entire class without revealing his alter ego? STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY JEFFREY4.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This work is abandoned. However, it is up for adoption, so if by the end of this you are inspired, feel free to check out my profile and PM me, and we can work something out :)**

* * *

Danny Fenton was on a role.

He woke up before his alarm clock, and was up and dressed with time to spare for breakfast. If his family was surprised, they didn't show it, just waved him off to school with a smile. Danny had met up with his best friends, Sam and Tucker, before walking to school - with no ghost attacks.

Danny really didn't want to jinx it, but he just knew it was going to be a good day.

Sam and Tucker picked up on his good mood, and it put a smile on the two friends faces to see the half ghost putting a skip in his step.

When the trio arrived at Casper High, they had plenty of time to relax at their lockers and gather their things. Dash and the A Listers didn't even pay any attention to them. The three chalked it up to luck, and when the bell rang, they easily made their way to their first period with smiles on their faces.

It was almost as if the universe decided to give them a break, knowing the days that awaited them.

...

The pasty chalk scratched against the chalkboard, and several students cringed. Mr. Lancer paid no mind to the painful noise, instead stepping aside calmly so that his students could read the two simple words.

 _Field Trip._

Friday, last period, and no ghost attacks. This was going to be the perfect weekend.

Immediately, the class was alive with the buzzing of whispers and giggles. Even Danny, Sam, and Tucker perked up and leaned forward in their seats.

"Settle down," Lancer called, holding his hands up in a lame attempt to calm the teenagers down. But he had a smile gracing his features, and Danny didn't think he cared too much that the kids were excited. "Now, as you all know, our yearly trip is approaching. As usual, you all get to decide a - _reasonable_ \- destination."

"ComiCon is coming up," Tucker mumbled, staring dreamily ahead.

"Lame," Sam told him. "There's this _awesome_ gothic magician-"

"Remember the last time you tried to drag us to a gothic performance?" Danny snickered. "Maybe you should stay out of this discussion."

Sam glared and kicked his chair. "It's not my fault you got hypnotized."

One of band kids raised their hand, looking excited. "Mr. Lancer!" the kid called. Danny thought his name was Kyle. "The Amity Symphony just announced their production of _Carnival of the Animals_ , and-"

" _I_ think we should go to a football game," Dash announced.

"Well, I think we should just go to the mall," Paulina argued, admiring herself in a compact mirror. "It's more educational. There's, like, math and stuff."

"How is there math in shopping?" Kwan asked.

"Um, hello?" Star called. "What if you want to buy something that's twenty-five dollars, but it's on sale for fifteen percent off?"

Immediatly, Paulina sat up. "Twenty-one, twenty-five." She said it proudly, and Danny saw Sam blink.

Mr. Lancer sighed and shook his head. "Class, please, settle down."

People began to raise their hands for suggestions, and the chalkboard slowly began to fill up. The zoo, the symphony (not a football game or the mall), and even simple wishes like a day at the park.

When the bell rang, most of the class ran out, eager to go home. Danny had detention (no surprise there, and he had previously known about out anyhow), and Sam and Tucker stayed behind to discuss weekend plans. Danny noticed a few other classmates had stayed behind as well; Valerie, Paulina, Star, Dash, Kwan, and West Weston. Danny could guess Wes' motives. The kid hasn't given up on trying to out Danny's secret since he first suspected it two months ago. The other teenagers, Danny hadn't a clue.

"Too bad we can't go to the Ghost Zone," Valerie sighed as she dropped her textbook into her bag. The girl was on the other side of the room, but Valerie's words caught everyone's attention.

"Ooh, what if we saw the Ghost Boy?" Paulina gushed, leaning forward onto Valerie's desk.

Danny felt the familiar tingle go down his spine, and sure enough, his next breath came out in a fog. Despite it being after school hours, and detention not technically starting for another fifteen minutes, Danny raised his hand.

"Miss Sanchez, Miss Grey, we are supposed to be thinking of _reasonable_ places to go," Lancer reminded with a slight chuckle. "Mr. Fenton? Did you have another idea?"

Danny opened his mouth to excuse himself to the bathroom when Paulina said the fateful words.

"Well, I _wish_ we could take a trip to the Ghost Zone."

Laughter filled the air, and Danny was filled with dread as he recognized the voice. " _So you shall wish it, so it shall be!"_

Danny barely had time to reach for his two best friends before pink smoke filled his senses and he felt the sensation of being weightless. The screams that surrounded him barely registered through his mind before he found himself falling.

Thinking and acting quickly, the teen twisted his body so that he landed steadily on his feet. His classmates, however, had no such luck, and he winced as his two friends landed with a soft _thump_.

While the students and teacher groaned and struggled to gain their bearings, Danny took in their surroundings.

They had landed on a purple-ish rock, and the swirling colors of green made odd patterns in the sky. When Danny spotted the spiked, floating door a few yards ahead, he felt as of he could faint.

"Oh crud," he huffed, before turning to help Sam struggle to her feet.

Mr. Lancer was one of the first to sit up and get a sense of his surroundings. When he did, he gave a startled cry that sounded suspiciously like Ernest Hemingway _._

At first, everyone gazed around in wonderment.

Then, Paulina screamed.

Danny leaped across his fellow peers and clamped a hand over her mouth. Fearfully, he kept his gaze on the spiked door and waited a couple minutes before deeming it safe. By the time he removed his hand, the Latina was furiously wiping her mouth.

" _Ewe_ ," she whined. "Don't ever touch me again, loser."

Dash was glaring at him, and if it weren't for the fact that Lancer was right there, Danny thought he would have a face full of rock.

"You have to be quiet," Danny urged, looking around to ensure their safety. "If we catch the attention of some... _unwanted company_ , we could be in some real trouble."

"What do you know, Fenturd?" Dash smirked. "I bet you don't even know where we are." The jock seemed to falter as a realization hit him. "Uh... where are we?"

Danny looked around with slouched shoulders. "Everyone," he sighed, "welcome to the Ghost Zone."


	2. Chapter 2

The stunned silence that met him was enough to make Danny fidget.

"I _knew_ it!"

Danny jumped at Wes' outburst, but the red headed boy paid no mind.

"I _knew_ you were the ghost boy, I _knew_ it!"

 _What, that time you caught me changing wasn't enough?_ Danny thought wryly.

"Mr. Weston, please, settle down and leave those accusations back home," Mr. Lancer scolded. Glancing back at Danny, he continued, "Mr. Fenton, are you sure...? How do you know?"

Danny stumbled on his words before settling for the obvious answer: "My parents are ghost hunters, remember?"

That seemed to set well with everyone but Wes, as they rolled their eyes and muttered things under their breath.

One of the more tame ghosts flew by, and Paulina and Star clutched tightly to each other. The students and teacher were dead silent until it passed, and then they immediately turned to the trio. Although, Danny realized, Valerie and Wes seemed reluctant to do so.

Dash stepped forward and grabbed a fistful of fabric. Danny flinced as his feet left the ground.

"If you don't get us out of here _right now_ , Fentonio, I'll punch you into next week," the jock growled.

"Mr. Baxter," Lancer interrupted, "now is not the time to get distracted. However, Mr. Fenton, if you do happen to know the way out..." The teacher trailed off, looking hopeful.

Danny shifted uncomfortably, and turned to his friends. "You guys don't happen to have any ghost weapons, do you?"

Sam smirked and flashed her wrist, showing the Fenton Ghost Ray that she proudly wore disguised as a bracelet. Tucker pulled Fenton Fones from his bag, and on his PDA, appeared a map of the Ghost Zone. Danny nodded and pulled his own weapon - a small, ectoplasmic taser.

He didn't need it, but his parents freaked everytime there was a ghost attack at the school. So he agreed to carry it around, if only to appease his family. Besides, it would come in handy since he couldn't change in front if his classmates.

"It's not much," he sighed, "but as long as we don't attract attention, we should be fine." Danny looked around, really seeing where they had ended up. "From where we are, we have two options: the Far Frozen, or the Clock Tower."

Everyone but the trio blanched, and Wes sent a glare towards the halfa. "Son of ghost hunters or not, I've read up on _all_ of the Fentons research. None of it involves Mr. and Mrs. Fentons trips to the Ghost Zone."

Danny could have burned holes through Wes' head.

"It's because they didn't," he admitted. "But I've been here a few times, and I know enough to get us around fairly easily."

Wes lost his smirk when the class remained silent. "Oh, come on," he huffed, but was ignored.

Danny gazed around the Zone, pondering his options.

Frostbite would be the most helpful, and not only was the trip a day shorter (give or take the speed of his classmates), he would get to see Danielle. She spent most of her time in the Far Frozen, and he hadn't seen his clone/daughter in a while. But, at the same time, if Danny were to take his classmates there, there was a bigger chance of him revealing his secret. The yeti, as kind as they were, refused to call him anything but 'Great One' and he knew they would slip up at one point.

Clockwork was also a good friend, and Danny knew he would help. Father Time might try to teach him a lesson on responsibility, but ultimately, he would find some way to help. And, Danny knew Clockwork would never slip up. As long as the group was in the Clock Tower, his secret would be locked up tight. But that was three whole days away. Three days trapped in the Ghost Zone with not only his peers, but his enemies as well. Here, Danny couldn't slip away to go ghost and save the day. Every task, every step, would have to be made by Danny Fenton instead of Phantom. And wouldn't that drive Wes mad.

Danny turned to his friends for help, but they just shrugged. They knew he was the expert. This was his domain, and it was his call.

Danny knew Clockwork was watching. The ghost was always watching, and was probably laughing. _Now really isn't the time for a life lesson_ , he thought.

But Danny made up his mind. He would visit the Far Frozen another day. He sighed and hung his head.

"Okay," he said. "Okay. I have a friend, Clockwork, who should be able to help. It's a few days walk, but he'll get us home."

Dash was glaring. "And how do we know he'll help?" he questioned. "How do we know you even have a clue as to what's going on?"

Before Danny could counteract, Sam and Tucker stepped forward.

"Who here has been to the Ghost Zone more than anyone?" Sam asked.

"Who has the most knowledge of ghost?" Tucker continued.

"Who led the attack on the ghost ship that in turn saved every adult in the town?"

"Who deals with this stuff _everyday_?"

Danny was shocked by the intensity of his friends words, but smiled.

Valerie was the first to step over, giving a small smile. "You seem sure of yourself," she decided. "But if we die here, Fenton, I'll make your afterlife hell."

Danny gulped. "Dually noted."

Wes stepped over next, giving a soft smirk to Danny in the process. Danny started to wonder who would blow his secret first - the ghosts, or the human.

"I think I'd rather wait for the Ghost Boy," Paulina sniffed, pulling out her phone and holding it upwards.

"You can wait all you like, but Phantom usually sticks around town. I've never seen him around here before." Danny paused. "And there's no service in here."

Paulina huffed and crossed her arms.

"Students, settle down," Lancer ordered, and turned back to Danny, who seemed... different.

Instead of his usual slouched posture, Danny stood tall and proud as he eyed his classmates, daring them to object further.

"Mr. Fenton, if you're sure... please lead the way."

Danny gave a curt nod and after another glance around, began walking. The class followed suit, grumbling about having to depend on the 'ghost nerd.'

Danny ignored them, and turned to Tucker. "How far away are we from Pandoras?"

The techno geek tapped furiously at his PDA, occasionally glancing up to watch where he was walking.

"We're pretty far away," he admitted. "Assuming we keep this pace, and if we only have two fifteen minute breaks, we could make it in five hours."

"Five _hours_?" someone complained, but the trio ignored it.

"Pandora will probably give us shelter for the night, if we asked nicely, and food," Danny thought aloud. "But as much as she and Clockwork get along, she wouldn't give us a ride. Not unless she was extremely bored. But Dora isn't too far either, just a days walk from Pandora's lair."

"What about the Ghost Boy?" Paulina asked, and several students nodded in agreement. "He always helps us back home."

Danny hesitated, carefully weighing his answer. "Phantom... doesn't live in the Zone." He sounded unsure even to himself.

"Or maybe you really don't know how to get us out," Dash growled.

"Or _maybe_ -"

"You know what, Dash?" Danny spat, interrupting Wes to whirl around to face the jock. "Maybe you _should_ lead the class. Because you know every twist and turn of this place, don't you? I'm sure you could get us home, no problem."

Dash's face turned red in anger. "Maybe I will, Fenturd!"

"Boys!" Lancer shouted, stepping in between the two arguing teens. "According to Mr. Fenton, we could be here for a few days. How are we supposed to survive in that time if you can't even last a few minutes?"

Danny backed down with a quiet apology, but Dash stood up taller. "I say we find Danny Phantom, and have him help us out. I don't trust Fentiod to know what he's doing."

With that, he marched the opposite way, with half the class following him.

"Danny, do something," Sam hissed.

The halfa growled. "Fine," he snapped, and ran to get ahead of the rebellious group. "I seriously wouldn't go this way if I were you."

"And why not?" Kwan asked, crossing his arms. But he looked nervous, so Danny took that as a good sign.

"You're heading straight towards Skulkers Island. We don't have enough supplies to fight if we had to. He would take us all as trophies. It's hard enough evading him when it's just me." Danny was too focused on his classmates. He didn't pay attention to his friends warning eyes, or the silence around him. He needed them to understand. He needed them to trust him, even if it was only for their time in the Zone.

"What do you mean, 'just you?'" Lancer asked.

Oh crud.

"Skulker has a vendetta. He isn't fond of... mortals," Danny settled, glancing around. "My point is, if we separate or stray from our path, there's no telling what will happen. So for once, will you guys just follow my lead?"

He didn't notice the shadow. He didn't sense the figure behind him, because Danny had learned a long time ago to not trust his ghost sense in the Ghost Zone.

So when he was suddenly lifted from the ground by unknown being, he was totally unprepared.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was not complete before it was abandoned.**

* * *

Danny couldn't help but laugh when his feet found the ground again. He knew his hair was sticking straight up, the ghostly saliva acting as gel, and his entire backside dropped with dog drool, but the halfa whirled around and hugged Cujo tightly.

"Hey, boy," he smiled, reaching up to pet the green dog. "Did you miss me? Of course you did!"

Cujo barked, and Danny found himself being wrestled to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, it's eating him!" Star shrieked, and immediately, the ghost dog shrunk to his puppy size and bounded over to the group.

Everyone except Sam and Tucker backed away. The two knelt down to pet Cujo while Valerie glared.

"That's the mutt that ruined my life!" she shouted. "That _thing_ took everything from me."

Cujo whined, and Sam immediately scooped the puppy into her arms.

"She doesn't mean it," the goth cooed.

The surrounding students blanched at her caring nature, but wisely kept their mouths shut.

"Isn't that _Phantom's_ dog?" Valerie pressed.

"Cujo goes to whoever he sees first," Tucker clarified. "Really, he's no one's dog."

The ghost dog barked, and bounded over to Danny. The teen smiled, and knelt down. "Hey, boy. Can you do me a favor?" The dog barked, so Danny continued. "You know that little trick you do, to escape to the living plane? Care to show us how it works?"

The dog wagged his tail, but otherwise, didn't move.

Danny sighed, and stood up. "It was worth a shot," he shrugged.

He motioned for his classmates to follow him as he continued walking. Cujo followed, prancing around the students feet.

* * *

 **And that's all she wrote! Like I said, this story is up for adoption. If you choose to adopt it, you do not have to follow what I have written. These chapters are simply to give you inspiration, so you can do what you want with them.**

 **If you're interested, PM me!**


	4. NEWS ON ADOPTION

I'm happy to announce that this story has been adopted! You can soon find these three chapters and all future chapters on Jeffrey4 's profile.

I am no longer the owner of this story, and I will have no say on future chapters.


	5. LINK

This story has been adopted by Jeffrey4. They have continued the story here -

s/12734381/1/Wishful-Thinking-Continued


End file.
